Blue Xiao Long
by Apollonian
Summary: Blue was the youngest of the Xiao Long twins but the older sister of Ruby Rose. Blue's little sister had always looked up to her even in the years she had disappeared. But when the truth is revealed about what happened in the time she disappeared will people still trust her? Follow their adventures through Beacon as the story unravels. OC
1. Chapter 1-Promises

**Hey so I want to keep this short, this is the first thing I have ever written so feedback is appreciated and just thanks for taking the time to read it.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Rwby that is Rooster Teeth, I only own my OC Blue**

 _The Patch forest_

It was colder than usual. The blinding white snow crunching beneath my navy combat boots and my breath swirling in front of me. I've always hated the walk to this place in the winter, everything was so... dead. The trees bare, wildlife no where to be seen (apart from wolves and Grimm) and nothing but silence. I hated it. Nothing to distract the thoughts in my head about my family. I always worried about them ever since my step mom died, especially Ruby. She didn't understand at the time but it was still hard for her, for all of us.

I was nearly at the edge of the cliff. A familiar red cape flowing in the distance, standing in front of the small grave dedicated to Summer Rose. I stopped at one of the lifeless trees and waited. Ruby would visit regularly and update Summer on what was happening at Signal, at home, just what was going on in her daily life. Ruby is just like her always thinking of others and never asking for anything in return.

Ruby then spun round to face me and signalled me to come over. I moved towards the small white grave and stood next to my sister. "Mom, Blue has great news" Ruby announced excitedly. I chuckled at her enthusiasm and kneeled down to face my step mothers grave. "Hey mom, so you know how Yang and I have applied for Beacon. Well we got accepted" a wide grin stretched across Ruby's face as she launched herself at me and bear hugged me. "Mom isn't it amazing" she squealed "they are going to become huntresses". I laughed once again and hugged Ruby back even tighter. "Yeah and you will to", I added ruffling Ruby's hair. I turned back to face Summer's grave, "we start in one week so I'm sure we will be back soon to tell you all about it". "Well we will see you soon mom" Ruby turned and began walking back towards our house. I leaned in closer towards my step mom's grave to make sure Ruby wouldn't hear me. " I'll keep her and Yang safe I promise, I won't let anyone hurt them. Not like they did to you or me". I turned and caught up with Ruby, I put my arm round her and we began our journey home.

Name: Known as Blue Xiao Long (Blue is a nickname that has just stuck and she just uses that as her real name)

Age: 17

Weapon: Frieden, Gray jäger rifle with blue detail, turns into double edged staff.

Semblance: TBA

Apperance: Long midnight blue hair, violet eyes (white eyepatch over right eye), open grey sleeveless shirt with grey cuffs, blue t-shirt, grey shorts with blue belt, and navy combats boots.

She is Yang's twin, born two minutes after her. She has no desire to find her biological mother unlike Yang.


	2. Chapter 2- Skipping two years

**Wow, so I've already gotten a few favourite/follows so to those people thank you so much, you get me motivated to write more so here is another chapter. I won't be uploading everyday but just to get the story going I will over these first few days. Disclaimer I do not own Rwby only my OC Blue.**

"What?!". I woke up from my nap to the sound of my dad's confusion. "Where is she? Qr... She is being interview by who?...What?! The headmast...". I groaned while getting up from my bed, 'Ruby looking after you is so difficult' I sighed to myself. I walked through our house passing Yang's door into the living room where my dad was screaming into the phone, worrying about my little sister's safety. "Hey um dad where is she, I'll go get her" I asked trying to sound concerned but I'm sure whatever Ruby had done I wouldn't be surprised. My dad walked over to the small coffee table in the middle of the room grabbing pen and paper giving me the details that I needed:

 _Your sister tried to stop a robbery_

 _Headmaster took her to Beacon for a 'talk'_

 _Get Yang and go_

I face-palmed, 'Ruby a bunch of thieves really?'. I headed over to my twin's door and knocked politely before entering. Yang was in the middle of the room practising her techniques on her yellow punching bag. "Hey sis, what's up", she smiled, the sweat dripping from her brow. "Nothing much, Ruby has just gotten into s bit of trouble, we have to pick her up at Beacon" Yang's eyes widen and she began to change from her yellow/orange tank top and into her combat clothes, finishing it off with her weapon ember celica. "Okay explain the rest to me on the way, I'll drive".

We headed out to the garage, I picked up my waveboard and placed it on my back. I then picked up my weapon Frieden, and hopped on Yang's bike heading towards the airship hanger.

 _At Beacon_

After parking Yang's bike bumblebee, off at the Vale hanger we got an airship up to Beacon. And we got there fast. Yang was always considered care-free by her peers, I knew that if me or Ruby were in danger she would turn into a hot mess if she didn't get to us quickly. "Yang calm down" I was getting exhausted, she was almost on the verge of a full on sprint. "Aren't you a bit worried she could be hurt why would she do something so reckless" Yang was sounding tired to but pushed on. I was really envious of her resilience.

We were nearly at the school entrance when we seen Ruby emerge. A look of shock and excitement on her face. "Ruby! Are you okay" Yang and I said in unison while running towards our little sister. "Yang, Blue you aren't going to believe this but..." She paused, she looked embarrassed and slightly worried what Yang and I's reaction to her news would be. "Well tell us then?" Yang pushed, trying to get the answer from her. I however was growing impatient. "I...I got accepted into Beacon" she hid part of her face with her hands, obviously blushing about this whole ordeal. "WHAT?!" I screamed hugging Ruby, followed by Yang who beat hugged the both of us. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3- Mistakes

**So I wanted to write a kind of flashback chapter just to give you guys more information on the twins, Blue and Yang's relationship. This is longer chapter than I usually do but I liked writing this much so I will aim to get these size chapters out weekly. Thanks again for all your support. I don't own Rwby it belongs to Roosterteeth, I only own my OC Blue.**

 _9 years ago, Patch._

"Yang you can't just leave, you're suppose to be taking care of Ruby while dad is gone" my sister was beginning to frustrate me, I would look after Ruby but I have to finish off my designs for my weapon., I'm heading to signal soon so it has to be perfect. "Blue don't you care?! We need to find out who our mother is and this picture is a clue I'm sure of it". Yang had found a picture of a house that appeared to be in the middle of a forest. How this was a clue, I had no idea. " Yang whoever that was left us, Summer was and is our mother. You have no clue if that picture means anything but you're willing to put yourself in danger just to search for a women who abandoned us. Abandoned dad" I started to scream at her, she was being irrational. Tears began to form in Yang's violet eyes. "That woman was our mother!" My sister stared angrily at me, her fists were clenched and shaking furiously. Her eyes turning red(this had only started happening when she got really angry, I think it's her semblance or something) I got myself ready for her to hit me, my sister was quite emotional, especially when that emotion is anger. Then my sister's eyes turned back to violet and she ran into her room. I tear rolled down my cheek, why was I so horrible to her?

I was about to go knock on Yang's door to apologise, when a little voice sounded from behind me. "Is everyone okay?" I turned to see Ruby, she had been crying. I immediately picked her up and sat on our couch with her on my knee. "What's wrong Ruby?" my voice softer and caring. She answered sniffling between her words. "Why... why were you... and Yang fighting?" I began to wipe her tears away. Ruby had become more afraid in the last couple of years after the death of Summer. "It's okay we just had a disagreement that's all we are okay, I'm just letting her cool off for a bit", I was trying to sound convincing but I don't think Ruby was buying it. "Hey why don't I get you some cookies from the cupboard and I'll read you a story, but don't tell dad about the cookies" My little sister's face immediately lit up and she headed back to her room.

I headed over to our cupboards and rummaged around until I could find the chocolate chip cookies, Ruby's favourite. I then headed over to the bookshelf in our hallway and picked out Ruby's preferred book,'The Warriors of Remnant'. I headed through to her room and lay down the cookies on her bedside table along with the book. "Give me a minute Ruby, I'm gonna go get Yang, you could maybe out your PJ's on when I'm away okay" Ruby nodded and I left closing the door behind me.

I approached the door slowly. I was unsure if she still hated my guts but I would try anyway, I know I owe her an apology after my outburst. I chapped on the door. "Hey Yang, me and Ruby are about to read a story, so if you want to come through then, well, you know just", the door swung opened cutting me off. Yang was standing there with her combat gear on, red rims around her eyes. I instinctively brought her into a hug and apologised over and over. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything like that to you, I should have shouted, I'm so", she cut me off again telling me it was okay. I released her from my hug and we nodded at each other and headed for Ruby's room.

 _30 minutes later_

"The end", I closed the book and kissed Ruby on the forehead wishing her goodnight. Yang then done the same and we left the room, closing the door behind us. "Have you not done any of your drawing yet?" Yang asked. "No it's only 6:30 I'll go do it just now, if you are okay to look after Ruby?" I replied grabbing my bag with all my supplies in it. "Yeah sure thing, see you later, have fun" Yang hugged me and I headed out to my dad's workshop just across from our house and began drawing my plans.

 _2 hours later_

"Finally done, that took longer than expected", I yawned while packing up my stuff, I headed back to the house. I locked the door behind me and dumped my bag in the hallway, my dad always gave me a row for that but it was a habit I couldn't break. I headed over to Ruby's room to check on her since Yang had probably went to bed since there was no sign of her. I only opened Ruby's door slightly but just enough to see her bed. But something was missing, I wave a panic swept over me, Ruby wasn't in bed. "Ruby... Ruby!" There was no replies to my desperate calls so I sprinted towards Yang's room. Maybe Ruby was with Yang. I opened the door to find that Yang wasn't there either. However, her window was open. The cold winter wind blowing into her room. "Yang!" I screamed in anger, she had went to that house in the picture and she had taken Ruby with her. I put on my combat gear and grabbed my waveboard that my uncle Qrow had given. I ran over to the phone and called him, but there was no reply so I left a voice message and headed out. Luckily there was snow on the ground so a pair of footprints and wagon trails would be easy to track. So I began to follow them.

I must've have been following my sisters for hours, I was already far in the dense part of the Patch forest. The part full of wolves. The only reason I was maintaining the same pace was because of this, Ruby and Yang are in danger and I have to find them fast. I was about to let out cries of exhaustion when I suddenly seen Yang's yellow hair and a little red wagon with Ruby in it. They were standing in front of a small wooden cabin , the one from the picture. I was running even faster now only 100 metres away. That's when I saw them, blood red eyes glowing inside the cabin. Wolves then started pouring out but Yang was clearly to tired to move. I needed to get there faster. 25 metres away. I was speeding up, ignoring my body as it was pleading for me to stop and rest. The wolf was now standing over Yang, who was protecting Ruby by standing in front of the wagon acting like a shield. "Ahhhh" I screamed running towards them only ten metres between us. This distracted the wolf for a second before it striked down on my twin sister. I jumped between Yang and the wolf, pushing my sister aside. Then a sharp pain shot through my body.

Yang's POV

The wolf towered over me, I outstretched my arms and stood in front of Ruby making sure she wouldn't get hit. The monster raised its arm and looked down on me like I was a piece of meat. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow when I suddenly heard a scream of desperation from behind me. My sister. The wolf was distracted only for a second and then it brought its paw down fast but Blue ran in front and pushed me aside. Taking the blow herself. This was my fault. Blue was launched into the air and came to a stop when she slammed against the tree roaring out a shriek of pain. "Blue no!" I was so helpless I couldn't do anything, this was all my fault. This was all cause of me.

Then the sound of gears and cleaning of metal echoed all around me, I looked up to see my uncle Qrow. Who was killing the wolves effortlessly. I turned towards Ruby making sure she was okay, then sprinted towards Blue. She slumped at the bottom of the trunk her head leaning on one of its twisted roots. "Oh god" I cursed. The right side of my sister's face had been hit full force by the wolf, it was gushing with blood and looked slightly dented. Then the was blood and scratches all over her, her breaths were wheezy, short and quick. She probably had broken ribs as well. I leaned over her placing my jacket over her torso to keep her warm. "Blue I'm so sorry, I just wanted to find mom and I was stupid, this is all my fault" tears began to roll down my cheeks. "It's okay, I blame myself for provoking you, as long as you and Ruby are okay then everything is okay" Blue looked at me smiling, then with a few short breaths she fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4- William Indigo

**Okay guys here's another chapter for you. Thanks for your support. I do not own Rwby that is Roosterteeth, I only own my OC's**

 _Airship to Beacon_

'Well today's the day', I sighed staring out of the large airship window onto the busy city below. These were going to be the most exciting, nervous and hardest years of my life. Training to become a guardian of the people. To protect them from the horrors that fill this world... My train of thought was suddenly cut off by none other than Yang, who was currently squeezing every last breath from Ruby's lungs.

"Oh I can't believe our baby sister is going to Beacon with us, this is the best day ever!" Yang announced causing unwanted attention from the other new students, great first impression. "Really sis it was nothing", Ruby said blushing avoiding eye contact from the both of us. "What do you mean? What you done was incredible" I added hoping to reassure my socially awkward sister. "Yeah Blue's right, everyone at Beacon is gonna think you're the bees knees". I faced palmed, really Yang 'Bees knees', she gave me a look of confusion obviously wondering why I had just slapped myself in the face but then reverted her attention back to Ruby. "I don't wanna be the bees knees, okay I don't want to be any kinda knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees" Ruby was sounding slightly stressed. "Aren't you excited?" I asked concerned, I imagined her to be jumping off the walls by now. "Of course I'm excited I just, I got moved ahead two years I don't want anybody thinking that I'm special or anything", I let out a small chuckle. Yang done the same wrapping her arm around Ruby," But you are special".

Before Ruby could protest a hologram appeared with a mugshot. Must be the news, there always showing pictures for petty criminals. "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick who continues to evade authorities if you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the vale police department, back to you Lisa. The mugshot of Torchwick disappeared revealing famous news reporter Lisa Lavender. "Thank you Cyril in other news this Saturday's faunas civil right protest turned dark when members of the white fang disrupted the", The White Fang again, when were they going to learn that fear isn't getting them anywhere?, "ceremony the once peaceful organisation has now disrupted..."

The news was then cut off by a woman, I'm guessing a professor. "Who's that?" Yang asked, I rolled my eye, could she not give the woman a chance to talk. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch" her voice was sharp yet made me feel safe. "Oh" I laughed at my sister and she retaliated by elbowing me in the ribs. "You are among a privileged few who received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it, you have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you the knowledge and training to protect our world."

Glynda's hologram then disappeared revealing the city again. People looked in amazement at the view. Where they just noticing it now? "Look you can see signal from up here. I guess home isn't far after all", I walked over to Ruby and wrapped my arm around her, Yang stood on the other side of her. We stood looking out onto the city we would soon be protecting. It was really different...

Suddenly the sound of someone gagging again put my train of thought to a halt. 'Why was everyone interrupting me?'. "Well I guess the view isn't for everyone" I turned round to see a tall, blonde, scruffy looking boy running towards the bin with his hands over his mouth. " Well it was good while it lasted" I nodded in agreement.

We began to walk towards the airship doors when Ruby shrieked in horror, " Yang gross you have puke on your shoe". Yang began to panic, this sent me into fits of laughter, my sides aching and tears flowing down my cheeks. 'I was going to have to thank vomit boy later'

 _Beacon Campus_

We all stood amazed. Beacon was enormous. The structure of it was beautiful, perfect and its symmetry wasn't a bad bonus either. "The view from Vale's got nothing on this" Yang said I murmured in agreement. "Oh my gosh, look that kid's got a collapsible staff. Oh! And she has a fire sword" Ruby squealed making her way towards the brilliantly crafted weapon, like a moth to a light. "Easy there little sister, they're just weapons" Yang brought Ruby out of her gaze and dragged her back to us by her hood. "Just weapons?", Ruby said slightly annoyed, she was a geek about these things. "They're an extension of ourselves, they're part of us. Oh! They're so cool" She swooned taking in all the weapons and designs that surrounded her. "Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" I asked, I mean I love mine. I designed it before I got into Signal, Frieden. "Of course I'm happy with Cresent Rose, I just like seeing new ones. It's like meeting people but better". I laughed, my sister was so socially awkward compared to Yang and I. I know I'm not the most outgoing but Ruby had real problems making friends. Her best friend from Signal, Mira, used to be scared of Ruby because she was so, so in your face or avoided Mira completely.

Yang began to lecture Ruby about making friends when I suddenly noticed a boy. He was stunning. He had short swept back purple hair, he was wearing a white shirt, black tie and waistcoat. He was quite tall and wore black glasses. He had a katana sheathed in a purple cover with gold decoration. I walked away from my sisters and headed towards him, eager to introduce myself and fulfill my curiosity. He stood in front of the statue in the middle of Beacon's campus. It depicted a huntsman and huntress standing proudly above a beowolf. The purple boy seemed to be admiring it.

"Beautifully carved isn't it" I said standing next to him, he smelt of vanilla. 'Is that weird? That I noticed that'. "Yes it's remarkable, I have always loved the art of stone masonry," he replied his voice firm but gentle. "A hobby of yours?" I asked trying to make small talk, I needed to get his name but didn't want to come across as too forward. "No I have never carved in my life, I'll leave that to the experts" he chuckled and turned towards me, his eyes were a deep blue. "So what's your name, I am William Indigo, but just call me Will if you prefer" he outstretched his hand,"I am Blue Xiao Long", I took his hand and we shook. "So do you know where we are suppose to go" I asked. He replied nodding,"Yes, all new students were asked to all head to the assembly hall for a speech from Professer Ozpin, shall we?" He gestured over towards the school doors, I nodded and we began walking towards the assembly hall along with the other students.

"So where do you come from if you don't mind me asking?" Will began making conversation which was a great indication that he was interested in me, but not in like the love way I mean as a friend. "Well I grew up just outside of Vale on an island called Patch. With my two sisters and my dad. What about you?" "Well I grew up in Atlas, with my mother and sister. My father was a partner of the Schnee dust company so he wasn't at home much but I loved him none the less." The more he told me, the more I wanted to know about him. "So what happened to your eye?" He was hesitant as he asked it but was still serious enough clearly wanting an answer. I slowed down a bit. Nobody usually asks about my eye, I mean it's quite a touchy awkward subject to move on from. "I had an accident when I was small, stupid really entirely my fault, but left me blind in one eye, so I always were this" I pointed up to my white eyepatch and gave a small smile, what I said wasn't a lie but it wasn't the entire truth either. "So why did you come to Beacon when you could have went to the academy in Atlas?" I quickly changed the subject to avoid more awkwardness. "Well my brother once came to this academy so I thought I would go to see it for myself and it is living up to my expectations" he replied staring up at the school. "Well I guess this is it" we both walked into the school which opened up into the hall. That's when I seen Yang's golden hair. "Hey William, I'll talk to you later, my sister is over there so I better go get her, unless you want to come as well?" I suggested, I didn't want him to feel as though I was deserting him but knowing Yang she would ruin my chances with him. "Oh no, I won't intervene. You can introduce me to her later, see you" I nodded and ran over to Yang. Thank god he didn't come.

Ruby was standing next to Yang, she looked flustered and seemed to be getting attacked by a girl in white. "Hey what's going on?" I asked, Ruby squealed and ran behind me for protection, I turned and looked at the girl, she was Schnee. "Who are you?" She said, I detected the tone of annoyance in her voice. "I happen to be Ruby's sister, so I may ask you why you are confronting her'", I said trying to sound intimidating, Yang laughed at my attempt. I gave her a sharp piercing look and turned back to the Schnee. "She nearly blew me up! Do you even know who I am?" She replied stomping her foot into the ground. This kid was testing my patience.

Before I could give her a lesson on manners and social skills, Professer Ozpin began to speak. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." The students around us began to whisper amongst themselves. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Well that was reassuring, Glynda came in and gave us tonight's and tomorrow's details. When she left the stage we all headed towards the ballroom to sleep before our initiations.


	5. Chapter 5- A New Face

**Okay so I want to just apologise quickly for not uploading the last few weeks, I have been busy with school and drama work so that is why I haven't written as much. Thanks again for all of the support. I do not own Rwby (Roosterteeth), I only own my OC's Blue and William.**

 _Beacon Academy Ballroom_

The hall that we had been asked to sleep in was huge. The girls chose to sleep on the left side meanwhile the boys set up on the right, I wish I could join them. "Blue, hello? Earth to Blue" I was dragged out of my fantasy by Yang. I'll get her back for that. "What is it?" "Me and Ruby have put our sleeping bags over there come on" Yang was still so awake, me on the other hand, well let's just say it was a challenge getting to the other side of the room. We eventually made are way over to Ruby who was in her rose-patterned pyjamas and writing in her little notebook. I was about to ask her what she was doing when I was _surprisingly_ interrupted by Yang, who jumped down next to us. "It's like a big slumber party!" Ruby looked up at the blonde with a disapproving look in her eyes," I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though". Ruby was spot on with that I'm sure my dad would be having a mental breakdown thinking about his three girls surrounded by boys, I had to hold back my laughter just thinking about it. "I know I do" Yang purrs staring at the shirtless guys who where directly opposite us. I turned round to face them and began to look for William. My eyes searching through the sea of testosterone halted when they landed on Jaune, who stopped and waved, wearing his fluffy blue onesie. I shuddered and turned back to Ruby.

"So what you got there?" I nodded towards her notebook and she looked up at me with her silver eyes, she looked slightly embarrassed. "Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going", my heart melted a little, Ruby was just so sweet. I was about to tell her how kind she was when Yang again began to patronize her. " Awww that's so CUTE~~~~~" Yang was suddenly cut off by a pillow thrown by Ruby. "Shut up, I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here." Ruby began to frown and stared back to her notebook. I stared at Yang and urged her to cheer our little sister up. "What about Jaune? He's...nice. There you go plus one friend!" I face-palmed, really Yang that's the best you could come up with? "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero..." Ruby said gloomily while turning her back to us. " There's no such things as negative friends. You've just made one friend and one enemy" Yang was trying to be reassuring but she sucked at it, so I threw a pillow at her face and began to talk to Ruby in an attempt to actually boost her spirits. "Hey Ruby, look its only been one day. Trust me: you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet", I brought Ruby into a hug and she pulled back with a smile.

Then we stopped and turned to the sound of a match being lit to see a girl in black, a little black bow on her head. Strange accessory choice for night but I won't judge. "That girl..." Ruby squinted her eyes as if she recognised her from somewhere. "You know her?" I asked slightly curious. "Not really. She saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything." Ruby sighed but before I could say anything she was grabbed by Yang and being dragged towards the girl. "Well now's your chance!" Yang said triumphantly and she pulled Ruby across the ballroom. I got up behind them and tentatively followed, this was so embarrassing. "Hellooo~~~~" Yang sang bringing more unwanted attention to us. The girl lifted her eyes from her book and stared with a puzzled look, "I believe you to may know each other" Yang added, bringing Ruby and pushing her forward. I stopped next to Yang and tried to look presentable, I hope William hasn't been seeing this. "Aren't you that girl who exploded?" The girl's voice was very mellow and relaxed. She seemed very experienced. "Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby" my little sister outstretched her hand and smiled. 'Great start Ruby now don't say anything stupid'. "But you can just call me Crater-Fa... Or actually you can just call me Ruby". I almost shattered into millions of pieces due to the awkwardness that had entered the room, Ruby really Crater-Face?. I looked at the girl and she seemed, well... uncomfortable. She was now back in her book attempting to block out all distractions. I could see Ruby clearly signalling me for help. I stepped forward to the girl and asked her what Ruby should have, you know common courtesy. "So, what's your name?" I asked trying to sound as polite as possible. "Blake", she sounded really irritated now. "Well Hi Blake, I'm Blue, Ruby's older sister and this here is my twin sister Yang" I smiled at her but she only nodded and went back to her book. Wow rude much. Yang then tried to save the conversation but this 'Blake' girl was only shooting her down.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause", Yang whispered trying to pull Ruby away, but our sister broke away from her grab and walked towards Blake. "What's it about? Your book I mean", Ruby always had an interest in books ever since she was young. "Well... I-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Wow that sounds like a light-hearted read. "I love books, Yang and Blue use tread to me everynight before bed, stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to become a huntress." Ruby said nearly bringing a tear to my eye. Blake laughed a little, she seemed intrigued by my sister's attitude. "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"."Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!", Ruby is so caring it's unbelievable. Makes me feel bad about myself. "That's... very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake lowered her book and looked down as if she was looking back on her past. Ruby snapped her out of that, "Well, that's why we're here! To make it better."

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang announced hugging Ruby, this was going to turn into a fight. And seems I spoke to soon. Ruby and Yang began thrashing and kicking at each other forming a small dust-cloud. I tried not to laugh it them but I couldn't help it I was in stitches.I turned back to Blake, who was now laughing with me," Well, Ruby, Blue, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-" Blake was suddenly cut off by none other than the ice queen herself.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss said stamping her foot down as she did, Yang suddenly jumped out from the fight and stood face to face with Weiss. "Oh, not you again!" They both said in unison, their eyes locked in a heated staring competition. "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby jumped up, a slight look of fear and desperation forming on her face. "Oh, now you're on my side!" Weiss threw her hands in the air acting like she was the victim in all this. "I was always on your side!" Ruby was starting to sound like a damsel in distress, so I decided to step in. "Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" I shouted, this girl was getting on my nerves.

"She's a hazard to my health!"

Blake then closed her book and blew out her candle plunging us into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6- And So It Begins

**Thanks again for all the support, feedback or suggestions are appreciated. I have written a one-shot so check that out. Disclaimer I do not own RWBY only my OC's Blue and William**

I woke up to the sound of chirping birds and a snoring Yang. Both my sisters were still asleep, I had always been an early riser. I ripped a page from Ruby's notebook:

 _I woke up early_

 _going on a jog and_

 _breakfast see you later_

 _Blue :) x_

 _20 minutes later_

I came back from my jog and headed towards the cafeteria. I'm glad I went for a run, I got to see most of the Beacon campus which was going to be useful if I got through initiation.

There were only a few people up and ready in the cafeteria. I went to the counter and got myself a plate of pancakes and milk and headed towards one of the long tables. That's when I noticed swept back purple hair. William. "Hey Will, mind if I join you?" I asked sheepishly, 'he always made me feel so nervous'. "Yeah sure, no problem" he smiled revealing his brilliant white teeth. He only had an apple and water with him, he had also been reading a book about the Vytal Festival. "So you ready for initiation?" I asked hoping to spur up conversation, so I could learn more about him. "Well I couldn't be more ready. Apparently we are being put into teams of 4", he announced. "Wow really? That sounds okay, I just hope I'm in a team with people I know" I said before taking a bite from my pancake. "Yeah I feel like that as well, maybe we could be in the same team together?", I suddenly started to choke on my food, gasping for air. 'Great he caught me off guard'. I looked at him with a face of apology and pain, I expected him to pack his things and leave for the locker rooms but he just started laughing at me.

I finally dislodged the piece of pancake from my throat and began to scold William, "Hey! I could have died you can't just laugh at me when I was in a moment of need", I said sarcastically. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it" he chuckled wiping a tear away, "Hey why don't we head down to the locker room and get the rest of our gear and weapons?" I nodded and we headed towards the locker room to grab our supplies.

I typed in my code and grabbed Frieden, placing the rifle on my back and clicking it into the leather blue holster my father had made. I turned round to William who had seathed his weapon katana into the purple and gold casing. "You ready?" I asked bringing his attention to me, he nodded and we headed towards the doors where other students were gathering. That's when I noticed a red cape and long golden hair. 'I guess I'll have to introduce them to William' I sighed and shouted on my two sisters, they ran towards me both looking confused on who I was with. "Hey Blue, how was your run?" Ruby asked bringing me into a hug. "Yeah it was good, well Ruby, Yang this is William", I smiled hoping my two sisters wouldn't say anything embarrassing. "Hi I'm Yang! Blue's older twin and this awkward one here is Ruby" she laughed putting one arm around Ruby who was now blushing with shame and uneasiness. "Well it is a pleasure to meet the both of you and please just call me Will" he said will bowing his head slightly. 'What a gentleman'.

 _Beacon cliffs_

"I'm so ready for this", Yang shouted pumping her fist in the air. Me, Ruby and William were walking behind her making our way to the metal platforms that were in front of Ozpin and Goodwitch. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today" Ozpin announced causing Ruby to gasp in confusion. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." I smirked, I was just going to pair up with William then get Euby and Yang on board then this four years at Beacon will be a breeze.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin cut off my plan right there. Goddammit why couldn't things go smoothly. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." I seen this tall crimson haired boy shudder next to me, I turned to him and gave him an encouraging smile for support. He'd smiled back and then turned his attention towards Ozpin again.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

That's the last thing I heard. I blocked everything else out and got into my 'launching' position taking Frieden from the holster and changing it into my double-edged staff. First the heiress was launched into the air, then the crimson haired boy and then off I went soaring through the air ready for initiation and for my years at Beacon to begin.


	7. Chapter 7- Semblances

**Hey guys Happy New Year to all of you! Hope you have a great 2016, I know I do this all the time but I really want to thank you for all the support. I'm hoping to finish this story soon and start something new so any suggestions on what I could write on next would be helpful. I do not on RWBY only my OCs**

 _Currently in the air, over the Emerald Forest_

I gripped Frieden tightly as I flew through the air, planning where I was going to land and how I was going to find William. I leaned to my right towards one of the tall oak trees and speared the trunk with my weapon, jumping down onto one of it's branches. I looked up to the sky to see my future classmates soaring past me. I noticed Yang whizz by wearing her black aviator sunglasses. I chuckled and then turned my attention to a red flowing cape. Ruby was going really fast, she looked really gracef... Oh no she hit a bird. Poor thing.

"Hey! Are you going to stay up in that tree forever?" I snapped my head round and looked down only to see William, I smiled and jumped down next to him. "Great now I'm stuck with you for the next four years" I said sarcastically, causing William to laugh, "Hey I'm not that bad am I?". I walked past him and began to walk towards where I thought the forest temple must be located. William caught up and began walking next to me, "So how do you think your sisters are doing?". " I don't know, I suspect Ruby is having a mental breakdown looking for either Yang or me", I chuckled Ruby was always so awkward around others I really hope she's okay, "and Yang is probably beating up Grimm". "Well I'm sure w..." William suddenly stopped talking and looked over to the bushes in front of us. I stayed quiet and got into my fighting stance, William followed suit holding his sword in his left hand. We inched closer towards the green shrub, then almost as if we read each other's mind we launched ourselves at the bush only to reveal a small rabbit, that looked petrified as two psychos held blades up to its face. "Oops guess I'm just a bit paranoid", William suggested lowering his blade and turning around looking a bit embarrassed. I burst into a fit of laughter clutching my sides and breathing for air, "We got worried about a bunny",tears were streaming down my face at how ridiculous this all was. "Hey William, are you afraid of them?" I asked still laughing my ass off. He grabbed my shoulder and looked at me with fear in his eyes. This caused me to laugh even harder, "This is it I'm going to die of laughter". William quickly turned my head to face what hs really worried about. My laughter stopped and my eyes widened. An Ursa major stood before us. Its burning red eyes staring back at us, saliva dripping from its mouth, teeth stained with blood. "Oh shit" I whispered. This was going to be a problem.

Before I knew it me and William were running for our lives. Literally. "Why are we running William? We have to fight it" I said slightly annoyed. "I just needed time to think, quick jump onto that tree branch and get behind the Ursa we can attack it from both sides", he announced, determination on his face. "No need", I said triumphantly, "you see my semblance is teleportation I can just get behind it now". William gave me a smile and began to count us down, "Okay on my mark, there, two, one... Go!" He shouted and I shifted from being chased by the creature to behind it. "Okay Will what now?" I asked projecting my voice past the beast and towards my partner. "Distract it for me". 'Great now I was being used as bait, fantastic'. I slowed my pace and began to get the grimm's attention. "Hey ugly!" The Ursa turned round to face me and it looked quite annoyed."Yeah I'm talking to you! You should be worrying about me, I'm your biggest problem" I say trying to sound tough, but honestly this Ursa was huge and could crush me at any second. It began to swing its paws at me but I keep teleporting from one side to the other occasionally slicing the beast with Frieden, causing it to get really agitated and I was growing tired using my semblance in rapid succession was really difficult for me.

"William hurry up" I said exasperated. "Okay I'm ready move out the way", he shouted and I teleported next to him and began panting placing my hands on my knees. William had a dust crystal in his right hand and began to crush it. That's when my eye nearly popped out of my skull. William was absorbing the uncut lightning crystal. When half of it was gone he placed it back into a punch in his belt and placed both hand on his sword. Quick sparks began to flash off the blade and he raised it up to swing at the Ursa. The creature charged at him and William brought down his sword and a bright light shone from it. O shielded my eyes from the bright flash and looked back to see the Ursa with a huge slice through its chest. It's body twitching probably because of the electricity jolting through its body. William had fallen to one knee leaning in his sword for support. "Wow William that was amazing, you can absorb dust?" I ran over to him and lifted his arm around my neck so we could start walking. "Yeah I can't absorb to much though, that might just kill me. And anyway your semblance is also very impressive, teleportation now that's cool" he smiled precipitation forming on his brow. "Yeah well it sucks that I can't go further than 70 metres and I can only go about 10 with someone else" I shrugged. My partner looked at me then laughed, "we just killed our first Grimm toghether, as a team". With that we both smiled and continued to walk towards our goal. The forest temple.


	8. Chapter 8- The Forest Temple

**Okay so I want to say thanks again for the feedback, but I will not be able to upload for a while because my prelims are only two weeks away ah! I'll try and update as soon as they are finished. Thanks again disclaimer I do not own RWBY only my OC's Blue and WilliamI**

 _On route to the forest temple_

"Hmph, I we nearly there yet?", I moaned walking behind William, who seemed to be getting frustrated. We had maybe killed the Ursa 15 minutes ago now and we still couldn't find this 'forest temple'. "Haha, like I know where we're suppose to be heading", William said rolling his eyes at me."Blue you know patience is a virtue, right?" he looked at me cheekily, I only replied with a sigh lifting my hands and placing them on the back of my head, closing my eyes. "Well you just need to admit that we are lost" I sighed staring over at my partner, waiting for a witty response. However he did not reply he continued to walk obviously determined to reach our goal quickly to stop my complaining.

After another few ear piercing minutes of silence, I banged into the back of William nearly following over. "Hey Will, watch it!", I shouted rubbing my forehead. He again did not reply but someone else did. "Sorry to bother you guys, but it seems you are both lost" a low voice said chuckling slightly as they did. I leaned to my right looking past William to see two boys. One was tall with onyx hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a long silver trench coat, black jeans and black winter boots. Meanwhile another boy stood next to him looking a little shorter than his friend. I recognised him as the Crimson haired boy that seemed nervous before we were all launched off the cliff. He was wearing a maroon sleeveless hoodie and no shirt showing his toned torso. He wore white jeans and finished his look with maroon converse.

I stared at them for a bit taking in their different looks and styles when Willaim suddenly brought me back. "Yeah we are a little lost" he said laughing a bit, rubbing the back of his head," I'm William Indigo and this here is my partner Blue Xiao Long". I stood out from behind William and smiled at both of them, the Crimson hair boy replied, "Hey my name is Nicholas Clay and this is my partner Gray Ogami". He looked back at his partner with his sparkling amber eyes smiling. "Well it's a pleasure to meet the both of you" I bowed my head slightly. "You to, anyway about the forest temple I knowI where it is, I'm a tracker so it wasn't hard to find" he exclaimed smiling. I nearly jumped up in the air screaming with joy, 'finally we would make progress'. We all nodded to each other and began to follow Nicholas and Gray towards the temple.

Five _minutes later, The Forest Temple_

I pumped my fist in the air feeling victorious. "Nicholas thank you so much we would still be lost if you hadn't come along to help", Nicholas turned to me and smiled mouthing no worries as we walked up to the ruins. Around the whole ruin 16 pedastals were placed in a circle each with chess pieces? on top. "I guess we just have to pick one", I shrugged and William gestured for me to go ahead. I walked over to the black horse and picked it up noticing that Gray had also chosen the black horse.

"Well now what?" I asked before turning my attention towards two approaching students. Black and Yellow like a bumblebee (hehe), I couldn't notice there features until they were closer. Revealing themselves to be none other than my sister Yang and Blake. "Hey Sis!" She shouted waving her hands in the air like a lunatic. I giggled and ran up to her giving her a tight hug. "Hey Yang", she smiled and asked how everything was. I told her about the Ursa incident and then explained how Gray and Nicholas helped us get here. My sister and Blake laughed before choosing their chess piece.

The six of us all gathered around the front of the temple ruins and began to decide where to go next. Yang wanted us to wait longer as she was worrying about our little sister, I reassured her telling her she was _probably_ okay. William began talking, "Okay guys we are going to have to head up to" suddenly he was cut off by a glass shattering scream, "Did you guys here that, some girl's in trouble" Yang exclaimed. I turned to William and Blake they both had puzzled looks on their faces and were staring up at the sky. "Blake what should we do?" Yang asked approaching her partner. I suddenly turned my head up to see Ruby... Falling from the sky?!


	9. Chapter 9- Fight!

**Hey Guys I'm back. My prelims have just finished so its time to dive right back into it. Disclaimer I do not own RWBY only my OC's**

 _Forest Temple_

I stared up, my violet eye adjusting to the bright blue sky. "Blake what should we do?" Yang asked, my eyes grew wide at what was falling from the sky. Ruby?! My little sister was hurtling towards us at maximum velocity. "Heads Up~~~" Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs followed by an 'oomph' as she was stopped midcourse by none other than Jaune. There was then fits of laughter from Nicholas and Gray even smiled a bit. I sweat dropped causing William to chuckle. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?" I turned around to see Blake with a quizzical look on her face along with Yang who was beginning to look flustered. I began to walk towards my twin to make sure she didn't get to overwhelm...

"Yeeehaaaa" I swiftly swirled around on my heels to turn towards the excited shout. A averaged height bubbly girl came into the green opening riding an URSA?! Meanwhile a boy, wearing a dark green tail-coat and his black hair in a ponytail seemed to be exhausted chasing after his crazed partner. The girl rushed towards the relics picking up the white rook and announcing that she was 'Queen of the castle'. "NORA!", his partner screamed frustrated. I soon learned that his name was Ren after Nora began to giddily skip back towards him. "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake against asked Yang, who was now standing towards Nora with a baffled look in her face. "I..." Yang was then cut off as an ear pairing screech came from our right. We all turned to see fighting champion Pyhrra Nikos running from a death stalker, calling Jaune for help.

Ruby then jumped and rolled landing in between Yang and I, "Ruby!" We shouted heading for a hug, "Yang, Blue!" "NORA!" Suddenly Nora somehow managed to pop up in the middle of us screaming her name. Yang was now getting frustrated and I think Blake could tell. 'Blake please don't do anything to tip her over the edge'. "Did she just run all the way here with a death stalker on her tail?". I facepalmed as Yang began to shout and ironically ask for things to be calm.

William, Nicholas and Gray begin laughing taking all that's happening. I walk over to them, scolding them for laughing at my sister's outburst. "Hey we aren't laughing at that, look" Nicholas pointed towards the pricing blue sky, I looked up to see none other than Weiss Schnee hanging onto a nevermore. I couldn't help but join the guys and began laughing hysterically. The ice princess began to fall from the sky sending Ruby into a bit of a panic but her knight in shining armour reached out to save her(Jaune), causing him to be crushed by Weiss when the so gracefully hit the ground.

Everyone was now gathered around the steps of the ruins, twiddling our thumbs. There was now a huge nevermore flying around and a death stalker heading for us. "Great! The gang's all here. Now we can die toghether" Yang said sarcastically, however this caused Ruby to gain determination, "not if I can help it", she launched herself towards the scorpion, pulling out crescent rose. "Ruby wait!" I shout, Ruby must be trying to prove herself to Weiss. I get ready to run after Ruby after she is suddenly knocked back by the death stalker. Yang and I turn to each other clearly knowing what we are both thinking, we immediately dart off after Ruby. Our little sister is running, the death stalker right behind her. We are maybe 100 meters apart, when suddenly the nevermore returns shooting some of its feathers in our direction stopping me and Yang in our tracks and Ruby getting her cape caught in one. Dammit, I begin to try and use my semblance but the feathers are all in random positions that I could seriously injure myself (like landing half way in one). The death stalker has now caught up to Ruby and is now raising its stinger to strike down on her. I stared at it her in fear while Yang called out to Ruby. But suddenly a white blur dashed past the both of us and headed to Ruby and began freezing the stinger and trapping the death stalker. I relaxed seeking that Ruby was safe and allowed Yang to go comfort her for the both of us. 'I'll need to thank Weiss later", that was way to much stress. William headed towards me and helped me to my feet, "Are you okay Blue? What about Ruby and Yang?" He asked, his eyes soft with concern. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, "Yeah everyone is okay, thank dust", he smiled and we headed back to the group.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune stared in horror at the nevermore that was circling over head. Well this is just fantastic, we are first year Stude... "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us" Weiss said breaking me out of my thoughts. "She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things" Ruby said nodding towards her partner. "Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune added causing me to laugh a little. The both of them walked towards the relics and chose. Then the sound of cracking ice could be heard, as the death stalker tried to escape from the ice. "Time we left", Ren announced, we all nodded in agreement and headed towards the cliff.

I ran alongside William with Nicholas and Gray to my right. We were all determined to complete our task. The nevermore was closing in behind us, sunddenly the death stalker and a King Taijitu came in between us. Leaving William, Nicholas, Gray and I separated from the others. The scorpion Grimm continued after the others meanwhile the snake turned its attention to the four of us. It toward over us, and boy was it huge. "Okay everyone get ready" William ordered pulling out his sword, the three of us nodded and I pulled out Frieden in its rifle form and aimed. Nicholas was holding two curved daggers, the hilts decorated with a sort of tribal pattern. Meanwhile Gray was wielding a large silver battle axe that was maybe the height of me. We all stared at our opponent like a Wild West shout out, until William gave us the word to go. "Ahhhhhh!" We all screamed charging towards our target, ready to take out down.


	10. Author Update

Okay guys so this is just an author note. Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I don't really have an excuse. My exams will be starting in May so I hope to have at least two new chapters for you by then and no updates in May but after that I'll push on to get this story finished. Thank you for sticking by it oh and Happy Easter! :D

-Apollonian


	11. Chapter 10- Team WYNG

**Okay so let's get into it, again I don't own Rwby only my four OC's. Oh and also I have updated a bit in the first chapter were I talked about Blue's background a bit so please read that first as I have adjusted it a bit to suit the story. Shout out to Arkanaji for the idea.**

'Ahhhhhh' we all ran to our target, ready to kill. Nicholas made the first move, jumping into the air and spinning 360 degrees meanwhile slashing at the King Taijutu causing it to shriek. Nicholas landed at just in front of the beast. It stared at him with a vengeful look before launching its fangs at him. Luckily Gray had gotten in front of him and raised his battle-axe. The silver handle pressed up against the venomous teeth, Gray looked like he was beginning to struggle in holding off the snake. I aimed my weapon at the reptile and fired, aiming at the monster's neck. It quickly snapped its head towards me, the force causing Gray to fall and land on top of Nicholas. I swiftly changed Frieden into a double edged staff, and waited for the King Taijutu to come closer. When it was ten metres away I teleported myself 15 feet in the air and charged down onto the snake, piercing it with one of my blades. It begins to thrash around trying to shake me from its back. I tighten my grip, my knuckles turning white determined to push the blade further into the beast. Just then the second head of the snake suddenly appears behind me, 'damn I forgot that it had two heads'. William had my back however and sliced through one of the snakes eyes causing it to divert its course. I then quickly jumped off the Grimm's back and landed next to Nicholas and Gray, we were then joined by William.

We stared at the beast, the black part of the King Taijutu had a large gash on its back. Meanwhile the white head had a slice through one eye, ruby red blood oozing from it. "Why won't this thing just die!", Nicholas asked sounding slightly exasperated. I turned to William who looked as if he had gotten the best idea. "Nicholas, Gray you get the white head, Blue and I will get Black one", we all nodded and began to execute the plan. I transformed my weapon back into rifle form and began firing at the snake, William was running up towards the beast his right hand on the hilt of his sword, meanwhile his left was gripped tightly onto his sheathe. He jumped into the air and made multiple swipes at the creature's throat in quick succession. He then jumped back, giving me the signal to run forward and finish it off. I teleported zig-zaging side to side until I was right next to the Grimm. I then changed Frieden back into the staff and began to slash at the snake's neck before launching myself from its head and letting gravity help me pick up speed, allowing my to force my staff right through the snakes head. Before it fell I swiftly landed next to William and we exchanged smiles before looking over to Nicholas and Gray who seemed to be finishing it off also. Gray used his axe as a kind of platform for Nicholas and launched him into the air. Nicholas held his two daggers and landed onto the King Taijutu's head a drove them near its neck and began to spin round down the monster's neck the two daggers leaving deep wounds down the snake's body. Nicholas then landed next to Gray followed by the King Taijutu's head creating a very loud thud. We all met up and celebrated, "Wow that was amazing", I exclaim, Nicholas returns the compliment and Gray bows his head smiling.

"Guys we should head over to the others and see if they are okay", William suggested and we all nodded in agreement, we headed over to Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren and Nora how were standing exhausted next to a defeated deathstalker. "Are you all okay" I asked looking at all of them, checking for any injuries. They all nodded their heads and smiled, suddenly a cry of pain came from the nevermore who was currently fighting, Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake. Weiss had frozen its tail so that it was stuck and Black used her weapon to create a slingshot, and to my _surprise_ my little sister was the ammo. Using Weiss' glyphs Ruby was fired at the Nevermore using her scythe to hook its neck. She then used her semblance to run up the cliff dragging the helpless Grimm behind her. Before finally she decapitated it, landing with her scythe behind her then turning to face us looking like a badass. "That was brutal", Nicholas stated, his eyes wide. Gray and William looked impressed meanwhile I was just amazed at how strong Ruby has gotten. I was so proud of my baby sister.

 _Beacon Assembly Hall_

 _"_ Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin announced, leading the entire audience to clap. I didn't like the look of them, but I clapped nevertheless I mean I could be judging their characters wrong, I guess we will wait and see. Then Ren, Pyrrha, Nora and Jaune walked onto the stage. I suspect Pyrrha will be the leader, she is a champion after all but who knows, Ozpin is a very mysterious man. He makes me wonder what is going on inside his head. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Everyone began clapping again and Nora bear hugged Ren causing me to smile. They were cute even if they weren't "together together". Ozpin the continued "Led by... Jaune Arc!". Jaune nervous looking expression turned to shock "Huh? L-Led by...?" Ozpin then congratulated him and Pyrrha gently shoulder bumped him but accidently knocked the fragile boy over causing Nicholas, William and Gray to laugh. I sighed was I really stuck with these three for four years.

It was now our turn to step up onto the stage, our names appearing on the screens and to my surprise my real name showing up. "William Indigo, Yui Xiao Long, Nicholas Clay, Gray Ogami. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team WYNG (pronounced Wing), led by William Indigo." The crowd clapped once again and the three guys turned their heads to me and gave me quizzical looks. "I'll explain later", I smiled as I began to walk off stage followed by my three baffled teammates. I turned to the stage and got ready for my sisters appearance. "And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" I cheered pumping my fist into the air, I was so proud of my sisters.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."


	12. Author Update 2

Hey guys I'm so sorry I've been away, I've had a few things in the way but one of the major problems was how I would continue the story. It's currently 01:56 and I can't sleep, I decided that I better continue on with the story so tomorrow (or later on today) I'll start writing again. Thank you too everyone who has favourited/followed/commented it's great to know that people enjoy what I write. I really want to just get to the Vytal festival so a summary chapter of Volume 2 might happen if that's okay with everyone. Thanks again, it's great to be back the new chapter should be up by Sunday

-Appollonian


	13. Chapter 11- Tears

**Hey guys I'm back woo! A new chapter as promised sorry if it isn't good I'm trying my best to get back into the rhythm of writing. Please comment/follow the story for more, just a disclaimer I don't own Rwby only my four OC's**

 _Team Wyng's Dorm_

My eyes fluttered open revealing the white washed ceiling above me, I turned slowly to see Gray sitting at the desk, his partner Nicholas still in bed and William glancing out the window. He was in the Beacon uniform and boy did he look good in it. He looked so sharp and... "Morning Blue" I stopped daydreaming and lifted my eyes up to meet William's, "or should I call you Yui?" He asked with a smile. I laughed, "it's up to you I guess I don't mind". Nicholas was now beginning to wake up, "yeah what's up with that anyway?" he asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Guys it's nothing special just a nickname", I announce casually, but I soon frown seeing my teammates aren't really satisfied with that explination. "Fine if you must know, I was attacked and put into witness protection programme, oh the horror" I say dramatically pretending to swoon. This causes Gray and William to chuckle but Nicholas seems unpleased. "Come on Yui why do you prefer Blue then? Like everyone calls you it and you say that instead of Yui when introducing yourself", he asked pressuring me to answer. "Geez Nick get out of my face, I just got the nickname cause of my hair and it stuck. Nothing special see", I shrug hopping of the bed and heading towards the bathroom to get changed. Nicholas sighs and heads back over to his bunk, rubbing his head.

William's PoV

Blue walked passed me heading into the bathroom, her hair smelled of blueberries, 'why did I notice that?'. She was so graceful, despite her lack of patience, common use of sarcasm and day dreaming she was so intriguing. I'm so glad she's my partner, I turned to my other teammates. Nicholas was fast on his feet and has great charisma, plus his tracking skills are impeccable, he'll definitely be a strong member. And Gray, what he lacks in speed he makes up for in strength. I know he'll be the one to keep the team safe and then there's me. Damn I'm gonna have to lead this team through four hard years of training. A task I'm glad I have, I've always wanted to lead. But now it's daunting, these 3 people rely on me. "Hey William?" I blinked and refocused on who I was looking at. Blue. "Sorry I was just thinking" I said, she raised her eyebrow. "Well think later we have class", she sighed and we all walked out locking our dorm and heading to Professer Port's class, for Grimm Studies.

We walked through the main courtyard past the statue where I first met Blue, I looked ahead to see Gray and Blue laughing and joking around with each other. I smiled staring at the two laughing, "Hey lover boy who you checking out Gray or Blue", Nicholas asks giving me a mischievous smirk. I shove him,"I'm just... Oh be quiet would you" I say while the heat rises to my cheeks. "Whatever you say leader", Nicholas laughs before saluting and catching up to Gray and Blue. I sigh and walk faster to be with my team. We entered the class room and sat in the second row from the front. Gray, Nicholas, Blue and then me. I looked around the white walled classroom, the board taking up half of it, filled with information on Grimm and how they looked. Then I turned to see the Professer enter. He was a well rounded man and fashioned a burgundy suit, he also had a large gray moustache that moved up and down when he talked. "Hello class welcome to Grimm Studies..." He pauses for a second as Team RWBY and Team JNPR run in late panting from their run. They quickly take they're seats, I turn to see Blue laughing at her sisters as they sit down in the row in front of us. "Well I shall begin, my name is Professer Port", he had a loud booming voice but this was just an introductory lesson so I decided not to listen, I took out my pencil and began to sketch various Grimm.

"Stop telling me what to do!" I suddenly look up to see Wiess Schnee snapping at Blue's younger sister Ruby. The heiress had volunteered to fight a boarbatusk and had suddenly snapped at her team leader's helpful advice. I turn to look at Blue, she had curled her fist up so tight her knuckles were gradually turning white."Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" The 'Ice-Queen' stood up straight and held her shoulders back and lifted her head up in the air with a disapproving look, giving off the impression of being superior, Blue had never really liked Weiss, wonder what it would've been like if they were in the same team. Suddenly the bell went stopping the professors monologue. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Weiss left the classroom, or to be more precise she stormed out. Ruby followed closely behind her. "For Dust sake what's her problem?" Blue asked in irritation. Blake and Yang exchanged the same looks unsure of their teammate's outburst.

We all left the class and into the next, the day went quite fast and before I knew it we were back in our dorm. It was 8pm, Nicholas was lying on his bed sharpening his weapons, Gray was in the shower and Blue had headed out to get a few books from the library for the assignment that Professer Port handed out. I'm jumped from my bed, "I'm going for a walk" I announced, only getting a mumble from Nicholas as I closed the door. I headed down into the academy's courtyard. It was a average sized area, aligned with flower beds and trees, with a small marble fountain in the middle. I sat down and leaned against one of the large oak trees and looked up to the broken moon, admiring the sky.

Blue's PoV

I grabbed the final book I needed and checked them out. I left the library and headed back towards the dorm, the others would probably be getting ready to sleep, getting up at 8 every morning was a pain for most, I'm glad I'm an early riser. I turned the corner to go into the hallway that lead to our dorms, when suddenly I see ice queen walking towards me great. I open my mouth about to tell her that Ruby was only trying to help when she cut me off before I could even utter a word. "Blue I'm sorry that I treated Ruby like that, I've already apologised to her and she's promised to take the role of leader more seriously and I promised to be an amazing partner. I smiled, " I'm glad she has you as a partner then, thank you Weiss". We exchange waves and head our separate ways. I enter the dorm laying the books on the desk. Nicholas was lying on his bed and Gray was still in the bathroom, but no sight of William. "Hey Nicholas where's Will?", I turn to face him and he looks to me with a smirk, "oh he went out on a walk". Uh okay that was weird, I thanked him and headed out to look for him.

I walked through the long echoing corridors until I reached the schools courtyard. It was beautiful, towering oak trees and scented flower beds decorated the vivid green grass. My eye followed the red flowers until someone with indigo hair stood out, William. I headed up to him, he looked so peaceful I felt kinda rude disturbing him. "Hey William. You mind if I sit with you?" I asked sheepishly, he nodded and I sat next to him hugging my knees tight to my chest kneeling my chin on them. "The stars are beautiful aren't they?" He said his eyes sparkling. I murmured in agreement staring up to the brightly light sky. "You know my mom would always tell me that the universe was made to just be seen by my eyes", he said smiling slightly. "That's beautiful" I replied, Summer would always tell us that our life was a precious thing and it was our destiny to make the most of it. I smiled 'Summer I miss you so much'. "Blue? Yui? Are you okay?" William was holding me by the shoulders staring at me with worry on his face. "I'm fine why?" He paused for a second, "Well you're crying". I reached up to touch my face and felt the let cheek. It was wet with tears still coming down. "Oh I didn't notice" I laughed slightly embarrassed wiping my tears away. William smiled and stood up stretching, "time we go back m'lady", he extended his hand out to me and helped me up. I stretched and we walked back to the dorm. We headed in and got ready to sleep. I jumped into my bed and wrapped myself into the covers, leaving me with the thoughts of my mother and what William said...Slowly...drifting...into...slumber


	14. Chapter 12- Bully

**Hey everyone another chapter as promised. I cannot update next week as I'm on holiday but I'll write loads. Please give me feedback it helps so much. Disclaimer I don't own Rwby only my OC's**

The first few weeks at Beacon were going really fast, I've recently started attending Professer Goodwitch's combat class in preparation for the upcoming Vytal Fesitival that's being held in Vale. I am so pumped!. It was going to be surreal participating after so many years of watching it at home with Yang, Ruby and my dad. I'm sure my team will be able to get into at least the doubles round, after all we "Cardin that's enough!". I snapped out of my train of thought to see Cardin towering over Jaune and Glynda stopping him from pulverising his opponent. I felt sorry for Jaune. He had been given the responsibility as leader and he can lead well after the death stalker fiasco but I don't think he has the strength to protect his team. I sighed and turned my attention back to the Professer, "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match" she announced causing Pyrrha to sigh and look away from the arena. She really believed in Jaune, she wanted him to get stronger but he'd have to try and grow on his own. Glynda began to speak again,"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" My sister's both cheered and shook with excitement, I laughed and Nicholas looked as equally excited.

With that the bell rang and I left with Nicholas and headed towards the cafeteria to meet Gray and Wiliam. "So that night when you went to see William, what happened eh?" Nicholas smirked, nudging me as he did. "Nothing, I just went to go get him" I shrugged. That was a total lie. I wasn't going to tell him what William had said. " _the universe was made to just be seen by my eyes"._ I don't know why it stuck in my head. I guess his mom was telling him that he has to go explore and see the world and not give up on it. "Hey Blue you still listening to me?" Nicholas asked raising his eyebrow. "Yeah of course I am, you're _so_ interesting", I reply sarcastically resulting in a fake laugh from Nick and a light punch to the arm. We headed into the cafeteria and seen our partners sitting next to Team RWBY and Team JNPR. I grabbed a salmon sandwich and an apple before heading over to them and sitting next to William, who was currently listening to one of Nora's crazy dreams. "But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" I laughed at Nora's enthusiasm and Ren trying to explain what her dream actually was.

I began to eat my sandwich and waited for a conversation to start but everyone was in their own world. Nora was telling stories meanwhile Ren tried to calm her down. Yang had her head in her hands captivated by Nora's every word. Her partner Blake was reading a book, Weiss was filing her nails. Nicholas was reading a comic and Gray was listening to music. Ruby and Pyrrha were staring at Juane with worry as he played with his food. "Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked with concern, breaking the silence. He looked up startled as if he had been in deep thought, "Huh? Oh yeah. Why?". I turned to face William who looked very concerned. "It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby answered sheepishly. "Guys I'm fine, look" Juane smiled trying to convince his peers for his well being. Pyrrha announced that Cardin has been bullying Jaune which hasn't been a secret to anyone. After many examples of Cardin's antics Nora suggested we break his legs, which I was totally for the guy was a total asshole. "Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone" Jaune says before everyone attention is brought over to Cardin and his team bullying rabbit Faunas Velvet Scarlatina. I clenched my fists, ugh he made my blood boil. I was ready to head over when William held my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic look. I sighed, probably best I didn't cause I scene in the cafeteria.

"Atricous. I can't stand people like him" Pyrrha turned away in disgust. "He's not the only one" Blake added, she looked angry and sounded as if she had seen this sort of prejudice behaviour before. "It must be hard to be a Faunas" Yang said, looking over at Velvet with her chin resting in her fist. I had to agree with that, the Faunas were still struggling to be respected. The White Fang weren't helping with all the attacks but it certainly is better for them now than it used to be.

This thought continued in my mind until we reached Professer Oobleck's class for history. He was a great teacher so full of life and bursting with enthusiasm it made me enjoy his class ten times more. I sat down next to Weiss, we had begun to get on a lot more and I really respected her as a comrade and friend. Pyrrha and Blake sat behind us and Jaune on the other side of the class. That's when Cardin Winchester waltzed in and decided to sit right behind the blonde boy. That's not gonna be good.

"Prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!", Oobleck stated moving fast as he did. I've always had an interest in history especially revolutions so I was excited about this topic. "Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He said pointing at the map spread across the board, I was trying to keep up with him but my notes were becoming unreadable. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" I sighed, the fight between Faunus and Human was getting worse, we have the Grimm to worry about not whether we should dis treat them. Of course it shouldn't happen but the white fang need to stop attacks...

"Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Oobleck asked, interrupting my train of thought. I looked round to see some Faunas reluctantly raise their hands, including the rabbit Velvet. I sighed turning back to face the teacher who had a disapproving look on his face. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He paused to take a sip of whatever was in his mug, "I mean, I mean, I meanwo just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Weiss raised her hand in the air and the teacher headed towards us, "Yes?" "The Battle at Fort Castle" she answered confidently, I nodded in agreement and began to take notes. The professor continued to explain how the Faunas had the advantage of night vision. However Jaune had brought attention to himself and answered a question with binoculars? Causing the whole class to laugh at him.

I sighed as the bell went and headed back to my dorm to see William. Jaune must be going through a rough time just now, Oh dust I hate Cardin so much, why does he have to be such a jerk. Anyway I better not get worked up over it, I'm sure Pyrrha will help him. We were going on a trip tomorrow to forever fall. I loved that forest, the vibrant red leaves and dark purple wood. It was a beautiful forest, unfortunately it was teeming with Grimm. I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen on this trip. Just a gut feeling but we'll see I guess.

 **Wow sorry for that chapter I know it was bad. I'm just trying to move the story on. I'll probably just summaries the rest of this volume and then get into Blue's/Yui's story. Thanks for reading -Appollonian**


End file.
